Toll of the Bell
by FadedNobody
Summary: He shivered in fear as he read his mission, his last mission. It slipped from his fingers in shock before he took off down the hall. Run, Run away! A little two shot I wrote. AkuRoku one sided DemAku one sided XigDem. Suicide. DISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDI SCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISCONTINUEDDISC ONTINUED


Toll Of The Bell

By _FadedNobody_

Property of SquareEnix

Demyx leaned against the white marble walls, in a lost hallway of the castle in the World that Never Was. The pale grey veins of the stone weaving through the unending blank color that spread to the floors and high up into the ceilings; down the never ending hallways that spread like a maze through the entirety of the building that shouldn't have existed.

The figure clad in black had his arms wrapped around himself in a small self hug, a struggling vain attempt to comfort himself as he read the mission papers the Superior had handed him a little while ago. In an envelope colored white and sealed white the dark blue mark of the Nobody. A hand covered his slack-jawed mouth as he read the contents of his mission.

His other hand, whose arm was still wrapped around his middle, opened in shock, numbly letting the white envelope drift almost in slow motion to the floor. His mission report following as it freed it self from his clammy fingers. He suddenly felt sick as he glanced out side the tall pointed windows, Kingdom Hearts height in the sky silently telling him the time, his poor fear addled brain instantly knowing how many minutes he had until the clock tolled for him.

A flock of crow-like heartless flew by the window cawing as the went, their shadows drawn long and ominous across the lost hall way, now empty as the heavy thudding's of the Nocturnes boots receded, the mission letter long since forgotten on the white marble floors.

A sense of security, a place where nothing went wrong. A Secret spot, a hiding place, a security blanket. He ran down the hallways in a fading hope of finding it, in a drifting hope of comfort, though it seemed to vanish, disappearing bit by bit as he made it to his best friends door, his neighbors door, his only companions door in the large castle of nobodies.

He knocked frantically, his fist and body shaking, trembling as he seeked out the number VIII Axel. His eyes wide, nonexistent heart pounding, pumping the darkness quickly through his body. Cerulean eyes filled with fear, were startled when the door was yanked back viciously, hair and body ablaze as the door bashed against the dark red wall inside the room.

The Flurry stood there, eyes wide and angry, topless flames shooting down his back and arms; his acid green eyes lit with lust, but not for the nocturne before him.

"What do you want, Demyx" he drew out the 'x' in a sneering hiss, before his words dissolved into a growl, His eyes narrowing down at the distraught Nobody below him.

"I-I just wanted to t-tell you something important," He whimpered feebly.

"Axel~" a whine from the darkness of the fiery Nobody's room, more specifically his bed. Lighter footsteps were cushioned into silence by the thick plush red carpet.

"It's just Demyx, Roxy."

Roxas stood in front of Demyx and shoved an accusing finger into his face, His voice dropping to a deadly tone, "Listen here you, Axel is mine now, get it? MINE! And if I ever see your mullet near him again; I will personally castrate you with my keyblade, then shove it through your nonexistent heart! What you had with my Axel here is over! Dead and Gone!" with each angry yell from the smaller blonde, he jabbed his pointed finger again and again, over and over into the spot that was feeling emptier and emptier. And with a final jab into his chest he pushed Demyx out of the doorway, and slammed the door shut.

Demyx stumbled backwards from the harsh shove and fell to the floor, tripping back wards over his own boots. Laughter from the recently slammed room drifted from the cracks; followed by cackling from down the hall, where Marluxia and Larxene witnessed the moment. He laid there, and stared back wars through the window to the moon, who silently told him the time one again, his little adventure leaving him a little under half an hour to get ready for his mission.

Huffing he stood and went to his own room, locking the door and staring around at it. All of the instruments he'd owned, his blue waterbed, all of his small possessions, the desk; which held all of his folders of music. Sighing he sat down in his chair, pulled open a drawer and pulled out a fountain pen, he loved the way it looked when he wrote with it, like turning the music into words with out a musical note nor tune.

Thumbing over the folders of music he pulled one out, plucking a sheet from its pockets before returning it to its respectful place on the shelves. Laying the sheet flat on the hard wood desk, he began to write…

Some minutes later he stared at the three pages he'd written, then at the fountain pen of which he'd had to refill near the end, well its new owner wouldn't have to worry if he wanted to start using it right away, if he kept it. Folding the three sheets neatly into thirds he slipped it into a white envelope, then sealed it with the dark blue bark of the nobody. He stood with it, and walked out of the room, he automatically turned to the door next to his, Axels room, the door was open, and upon further intrusion and curiosity, empty.

He stared around the room, and all of its messy ness, hell, one last clean up should possibly leave its mark. He started with the heaps of filthy laundry, and the stained bedding, summoning some water he ran it through the clothes scrubbing them up and evaporating away with the dirt it had collected, neatly picking it up he folded the articles of clothing and placed them neatly in Axels dresser drawers. He sent more water out to clean up the food and trash from the carpet, depositing the trash and food in the trashcan. Rubbing and removing the sticky the smelly and the dirty from the carpet and moving it into the toilet, where it was silently flushed. He remade the bed, and straightened the sheets and pillows.

Staring around the cleaned room one last time, he walked slowly towards the desk and laid the letter silently in the middle of the clear wooden surface. Slowly making his way out of the room he shut the door silently behind him, created a dark portal and stepped through.

Knowing that he would not return.


End file.
